<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissing collection — leo tsukinaga version! by tsukileo (achion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012603">kissing collection — leo tsukinaga version!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achion/pseuds/tsukileo'>tsukileo (achion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lots of kissing!, M/M, fluff and nothing but fluff (for now!), more relationships will be added as they appear!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achion/pseuds/tsukileo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, all you need is to be showered with a little bit of love.</p><p>... or, alternatively, me trying to express my love for leo by making some boys kiss him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. small kisses littered across the other’s face (madaleo);</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me? posting again only for it to be enstars kissing collection? after four am? yeah. happens!</p><p>this is literally just super cheesy and self-indulgent fluff it gave me lots of needed serotonin!</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>leo finds it hard to not lose himself in madara’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the sound of madara’s heartbeat lulls him into a state of comfortable drowsiness. leo likes how madara embraces him as if he’ll fade if he doesn’t — it makes leo feel safe, somehow, because he knows he has something (someone?) to hold on to if he’s too close to the edge, one step away from his endless fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leo was there once. it was a miracle he reached the bottom — it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>miracle </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had someone to get him out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“leo-san,” madara mutters, careful to not disturb him. did mama think he was sleeping? “are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeah, that was it. leo nuzzled madara’s chest, too tired to answer with more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mhm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>madara chuckles. he comments about how it’d be better if the two of them moved to one of their rooms since one of ES’ studios wasn’t the best place to cuddle at. leo groaned — </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re too comfortable, mama. don’t wanna move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t need to! mama will carry you there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know, leo-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there’s silence, then. leo feels madara’s arms loosen around his waist, but only so a hand can come up to caress his hair. fingers thread through the messy strands, freed of their usual ponytail, and leo melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... if mikejimama insists,” he begins, looking up at madara. madara says something that sounds vaguely like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leo-san is so cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but leo ignores that. “alright. but!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leo smiles. it looks like his usual carefree grin, but it carries much more warmth than wildness. madara, too, melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i want something in return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>madara doesn’t miss a heartbeat. “anything for you, leo-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that again. leo almost can’t handle how loved madara makes him feel, sometimes. it’s nice. it’s warm, gentle, and — and leo </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. he does. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kisses, then,” leo replies, shifting on madara’s lap so he can put the subtlest traces of distance between them. he reaches up to cup madara’s face. “i want mikejimama to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the poor lighting of the room they’re in makes it hard to catch the faint glint of mischievousness in leo’s eyes, but madara manages to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can’t say no to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leo’s smile widens. before he’s able to answer, though, madara’s lips are on his cheek — and on the corner of his lips, tip of his nose, temple, jaw, forehead, eyelids, chin and, well, all over his face. leo gasps out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mama!,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it quickly turns into laughter at madara’s antics. he moves his hands to cover madara’s mouth after a few seconds, breathless from childish giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they’re close, faces inches apart. leo stares into madara’s eyes, feels how his lips are curled into a grin against the palm of his hand — at the same time that he wants to see madara’s smile, he wonders if letting him talk wouldn’t ruin the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… not that leo cares. he ruins enough moments himself. his hands leave madara’s mouth to rest at the back of his neck, fingers entwined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>leo pouts. “that wasn’t the kind of kiss that i wanted, y’know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>madara laughs. “i know, leo-san.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a small, fleeting kiss — which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss (madaleo);</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried to write leokasa but my fingers went fuck no<br/>well its not my fault?<br/>theyre hot and sweet and DUMB thats all i have to say in my defense<br/>this is SO CHEESY it makes me want to puke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>leo puffs out a trembling sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“you seem nervous,” a gentle voice mutters, the ghost of a breath tickling the sensitive skin beneath his ear. leo pretends he doesn’t feel weak on the knees. “is everything alright, leo-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“shut it, mama,” he murmurs back, smoothing madara’s vest with both hands. there’s a dark undertone to the chuckle he receives in response. “don’t tease me.”</p><p> </p><p>“but it’s so fun,” madara nuzzles the crook of his neck and leo huffs, sliding his hands over madara’s shoulders to entwine his fingers with the small hairs at the back of his neck. the contented hum he feels against his skin sends a shiver down his back. “leo-san looks the cutest when he’s pretending to not be embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not,” leo groans, weakly pushing madara away. it does the trick — madara’s face leaves his neck, but not before a soft kiss is pressed to the area. leo feels the hands settled on the small of his back move to his waist. “you’re annoying sometimes, mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“and you still like me,” madara leans forward to rest his forehead against leo’s, breaths mingling together. leo smells like coffee. madara loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“mm,” he raises his hands to madara’s cheeks. his face is warm, leo notices. “no.”</p><p> </p><p>madara laughs. “no?”</p><p> </p><p>“no,” leo affirms, tone light-hearted. madara almost doesn’t catch it with how loud his heartbeat sounds to his own ears. “i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>silence fills the space between them. their gazes meet and madara exhales.</p><p> </p><p>“can you say it one more time, leo-san?”</p><p> </p><p>leo smiles. “but i already tell you that all the time, mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“i know,” one of madara’s hands move from his waist, coming up to tuck some rebellious strands of hair behind leo’s ear. “but i want to hear it again.”</p><p> </p><p>it takes leo a few seconds to react. he caresses madara’s cheekbones with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“fine,” leo’s voice is barely above a whisper. “i love you, madara.”</p><p> </p><p>before he knows it, warm lips are pressed against his in a sweet, chaste kiss. his eyes close on instinct, head tilting on its own to make the contact more comfortable. leo tries to bring madara closer, to make the kiss into something more — but, sudden as it started, the kiss ends.</p><p> </p><p>he feels madara move away, but just enough so their faces aren’t touching. leo lazily open his eyes again, gaze focused on madara’s lips. leo licks his own.</p><p> </p><p>“hey,” leo inches closer. “again?”</p><p> </p><p>the answer he receives is the feeling of madara’s mouth back on his. madara’s hand squeezes his waist and leo gasps — a tongue slides around his and leo throws his arms around madara’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer. the wall behind him is cold, but it does little to cool leo down from the warmth that spreads through him at madara’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>kissing feels great. kissing <em> madara </em> feels <em>amazing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>it goes on for a while. even when their lungs beg for air, neither of them gives the other more than a second to regain their breath. madara’s kisses, the hand on his waist, the fingers tugging at his hair softly — it’s all so <em> addictive </em>and leo can’t get enough. a small moan leaves his throat and madara smirks in the middle of their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>leo won’t have that. he buries his fingers in madara’s hair, pulls at the strands in a way he <em>knows </em> madara likes, nibbles on the delicate skin of his bottom lip and <em> that </em>tears a sound out of madara, too.</p><p> </p><p>it feels like an eternity has passed when they stop, but it couldn’t be more than a few minutes of... passionately making out in an empty dark room when the two of them should be doing their works.</p><p> </p><p>… a distressed <em>ousama! </em>comes from somewhere in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p> the sound of rain pouring outside barely muffles their breathless giggles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading ill be back soon with more if things go smoothly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a breathy demand: "kiss me" - and what the other person does to respond (leokasa);</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can only write madaleo and leokasa theres no other option i love them so much<br/>anyway i have another madaleo oneshot comin up after the DF event but i rlly wanted to finish this cuz its real cute an i love leokasa a lot as well<br/>anyway. enjoy! thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it <em> always </em>ends up like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"leo-san," tsukasa calls out, eyes focused on the notebook full of questions he <em> needs </em> to answer. "you said you would behave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo's arms tighten around his waist before they let go. the mop of orange hair on his lap turns around to reveal a cheerful smile — tsukasa's heart melts a little, but he keeps it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i <em> am </em> behaving, suo!" as if it would prove his point, leo nuzzles the softness of tsukasa's stomach and hums at the cute little sound he earns for it. "see? i wouldn't be behaving if i did <em> this</em>! but i'm just laying here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa opens his mouth and a second passes before he closes it again. he sighs, red-faced and irritated, and spares a look at leo's direction instead of at the boring pages of homework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i should have known better," he moves a hand to brush leo's hair back, careful with how he moves the strands aside. the occasional brush of gentle fingers against skin makes leo smile, comfortable. "you are unbelievable, leader."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo grins, reaching up to cup tsukasa's cheeks in return. "sorry, sorry!" he mutters, though it sounds half-hearted. "i just can't resist suo's cute flustered face. and don't call me leader— <em> you </em>are knights' king now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa feels his face heat up, but it's nothing he hasn't grown used to. he huffs and caresses leo's cheekbones with is thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i suppose you are right," tsukasa cannot help but look at leo's mouth, too. not necessarily at his lips (though they <em> do </em> look rather kissable right now), but at how his smile is genuine and so wide it makes leo look like an idiot. as cliché as it is, a small voice at the back of tsukasa's head murmurs that he is <em> his </em> idiot. "but old habits die hard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"mhm," leo hums, but tsukasa's not sure he's listening. the hands on his face move clumsily, fingers tracing his jawline with a touch so gentle it feels nothing like leo. "y'know, your face is real pretty, suo. i could stare at it for hours— i'm sure that it'd be enough to give me inspiration for ages."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa's blush spreads all the way down to his neck, but he doesn't dare avert his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"is that so?" he asks and the answer comes in the form of a simple nod. some part of him is very aware that leo just wants to distract him, but it's not strong enough to make him deny leo's advances. "i see. i guess i wouldn't mind being stared at if it was by you, leo-san."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's not a particularly bold affirmation, but it makes leo's heart skip a beat all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"suo?" leo mumbles, even if there's no need to — not when they're staring right into each other's eyes and the fondness inside of violet and green is too real and <em> honest </em>to be ignored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and tsukasa answers, too, because if leo ever calls for him he will be there in a heartbeat. "yes, leo-san?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i like you a lot," leo says softly, lazily settling his hands at the back of tsukasa's neck. he tugs him down, wordlessly asking him to get closer. "a <em> whole </em> lot. i love you, suou."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa stills, then gulps down his dumb embarrassment and smiles. "you never learn, hm? saying such fuzzy words like that out of nowhere…" he leans down a little bit more, fringe casting a shadow over both of their faces. somehow, leo's eyes seem to shine brighter in the dark. "i love you too, leo-san."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the affection in leo's gaze almost hurts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i know," he whispers, so much softer than usual. "but you should prove it to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the space between them keeps getting smaller, until tsukasa stops himself when their faces are barely an inch apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"and how do you want me to do that, leader?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo pouts, but he's unable to contain the smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"such a spoiled newbie," the sigh that comes after leo's words mingles together with tsukasa's own breath. leo licks his lips. "kiss me, tsukasa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa does (even if the upside-down, awkward angle they are in makes it the slightest bit hard. he manages, so that's what matters).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's sweet and chaste and so full of adoration that tsukasa's chest feels tight with genuine <em> love. </em> it doesn't last more than a few seconds, but that's fine — because as soon as it ends another one comes, and another, and another, and tsukasa can't hold back his giggles once leo starts chuckling, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"leo-san," he calls out in the short moment he has to catch his breath, smiling at how leo pecks him gently on the lips again despite his scolding tone. "leo-san!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo grins, playing with the small hairs on tsukasa's nape. "don't lecture me! you are the one who leaned in for the kiss!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"because you <em> asked </em> me!" tsukasa pinches leo's cheek, receiving a little <em> eep! </em> from him. "and <em> you </em> are the one who wouldn't let me go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"shuush! it's not my fault— how can i resist suo's cute face when he speaks so charmingly, mm? plus, you're my boyfriend! i have kissing rights!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"that is not—!" tsukasa stops himself, sighing. leo's childish, shameless face gives him away. "you are a menace, leo-san. let me finish my homework, okay? i'll give you lots of attention once i'm done."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo hums in agreement, letting his hands fall from tsukasa's neck. "one more kiss before that, then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukasa is unable to resist — he always is when it comes to leo. with a shake of his head, he leans for another quick, loving kiss, relishing in the feeling of leo's lips against his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they part quietly, as if none of them wanted to let go. tsukasa straightens his posture and feels his breath leave him when he sees the raw emotion on leo's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… he looks vulnerable. tsukasa wants to protect him forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>leo smiles. he pulls the kotatsu's blanket up to cover his shoulders and shifts to a more comfortable position, rubbing his cheek against tsukasa's thigh. tsukasa, on the other hand, goes back to filling his answer sheet, not sure if the warmth he feels spreading through him comes from the room's heater or the things leo makes him feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love leokasa that is all thank you read requiem and robin hood</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe, i really love him a lot...! maybe leaving twitter to write anything that came in mind was a good idea!</p><p>i'll update soon, probably! thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>